De excursión
by Natalia Uchiha
Summary: En 4 días de excursión Sasuke descubre el verdadero amor y experimenta nuevas sensaciones. Nunca creyó que un amor de verano fuera un amor verdadero.


_"__Alkilados - De excursión"_

* * *

**De excursión**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Hace 2 años en la preparatoria hicimos un viaje a una isla, nunca creí que encontraría el amor ahí.

**.**

Compartir con ella fue lo mejor, me sentía en el cielo, la pasamos bien. Todo el tiempo estuviste conmigo. Tú y yo, Juntos. Desde el primer día hasta el último de la excursión.

**.**

Estar contigo junto a la playa fue descubrir el amor y junto a él encontrar los colores que iluminan mi vida. Todas las canciones que bailamos y escuchamos juntos en la playa, esas que me hicieron encontrar millones de emociones cuando estoy contigo. Las que tú me hacías sentir.

**.**

Cada noche desde la primera que nos encontramos, solo hicimos el amor hasta el amanecer, Pasamos rico, condones de sabores, dormimos juntos y amanecimos igual. Tenerte a mi lado cada mañana me provocaba tenerte para siempre junto a mí en la cama y no para de hacerte el amor. Me sentía libre sentía un vacío cada vez que no te tenia junto a mi o no verte.

**.**

Las ilusiones. Como la que tenemos los dos. Me enamore y cuando te vi por primera vez te bese. En un atardecer igual que el mar junto con el sol, hacíamos la pareja perfecta. La primera vez que te bese, fue donde comenzó todo. Nuestra primera noche en el hotel que alquilamos. Y porque no nuestra primera noche juntos. Nuestros cuerpos aperlados por el sudor y el amor que sentíamos, claro que ninguno de los dos dijo algo al respecto. Y así fue.

Solo un amor de verano

**.**

Este lugar tan lejano en la que pase unos de mis mejores momentos más preciados y valiosos, era perfecto y más lo era cuando estabas junto a mí. Que eres tú la que está conmigo junto al sol, el mar y la arena, la combinación perfecta y el escenario perfecto para hacer el amor.

**.**

Tu sonrisa, cada vez que estabas junto a mí, brilla igual que el sol, hermosa en tus labios y yo me sentía completo cuando me la dedicabas o era solo para mí. Los caracoles que recogíamos juntos cuando el sol se escondía te emocionaba y eso me hacía sentir feliz. La única caracola que me encontré era de tu mismo tono de piel, dentro de ella se escuchaba las olas golpeando las rocas y el mar moviendo es dirección del viento. Ese fue mi regalo. El mar dentro de un caracol.

**.**

Antes de volver al hotel caminábamos juntos de las manos hasta recorrer casi la isla completa, nunca importo el tiempo. Al caer la noche hacíamos el amor en la playa y aunque mañana olvidáramos como nos llamábamos. Volvíamos juntos al amanecer tomados de la mano.

**.**

Te esperaba en la salida del hotel para luego salir a caminar o a hacer algo juntos. Siempre con una condición. Yo me olvido de mi novia pero tú te olvidas de él, nunca hablamos de ellos. Solamente éramos tú, yo y la playa.

**.**

Por estos cuatro días eras solamente mía, seré tuyo y emprenderíamos a nuestra huida por la arena para luego hacer el amor. Los únicos testigos eran, la arena, el mar y el sol, después de la luna y ver el amanecer éramos los dos unidos. Solo uno, juntos.

**.**

Y tres noches eran solo de fiesta y amor sin reproches, si nadie que nos dijera que teníamos que hacer o decir, libres de nuestros propios pensamientos, aunque eras tú la que siempre estabas en ellos, noches en las que pasaba junto a ti y era el hombre más feliz.

**.**

El ultimo día fue el mejor, también triste, me dolieron las palabras que yo mismo dije "_Lo que paso se queda aquí" _pero lo que más me dolió, fue tu aceptación por lo que dije, ocultar nuestros sentimientos, y volver a nuestras vidas normales en la ciudad, definitivamente no volví a hacer el mismo cuando te tenia. Y cuando estabas en brazos de tu novio me dolía aún más. Pero así fue, Karin y Sasori, nunca se enteraron de nuestra aventura en la isla. De vez en cuando te veía por los pasillos pero ni la mirada me dirigías.

**.**

Nuestra graduación no tardo en presentarse, todo fue normal excepto para mí, que cuando te vi partir no creía que me partirías el corazón. Yo la persona más fría, orgullosa, prepotente y que no mostraba sentimientos. Fui una víctima más del desamor, una víctima al cual le destrozaron el corazón.

**.**

Todo el tiempo pensaba en ti, desde que me despertaba hasta que me dormía, incluso soñaba contigo, los dos juntos igual que esos días en el verano. Ahí tome la decisión, dos años de tortura al corazón y recuerdos que me hacían sentir culpable por nunca decirte lo que sentía. Me mato pensando el saber que era lo que tú sentías por mí. Si en verdad solo fue un amor de verano o uno verdadero.

**.**

Dos años exactos después de verte, estoy aquí en la misma isla en la cual te hice el amor y me enamore de ti. Y aquí estas, te tengo al frente. Ninguno dijo una palabra, lo decíamos todo con solo mirarnos. Me arme de valor e hice a un lado mi orgullo y te lo dije.

"_Te amo"_

"_Igual yo"_

Me sentí feliz y alegre de escuchar decirte esas palabras, 728 días tardamos para decir _te amo_ todos los sentimientos y pensamientos que ocultamos fueron expresados por esas dos palabras.

**.**

Esta vez las cosas iban a ser diferentes.

¿Quién dijo que solo te tendría que tener por 4 días?

No serán cuatro, será para toda la vida, mientras yo viva me encargare de que mi existencia sea junto a la tuya.

¿Quién dijo que no estaríamos juntos?

Mi vida está junto a la tuya desde la primera vez que te vi. Desde que te bese, desde que te hice el amor, desde que cada momento lo pasamos juntos, desde que dijiste que me amabas.

**.**

Hoy vivo contigo en el mismo lugar, somos independientes y mi vida es feliz desde que somos un matrimonio feliz y desde que me dijiste que tendrías a mi hijo, tú y mi pequeño son mi felicidad.

Todos los días te diré que te amo y todas las noches te lo demostrare.

_Te amo, Sakura._

**_Fin_**

* * *

_Holis c:, primero que todo este fic esta basado en la canción "De excursión" no me pertenece es de "Alkilados", en esa canción me inspire. Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado leyendo._

_Díganme si les gusto._

_Sayonara :]_


End file.
